1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling device, and especially to an assembling device used to hold and assemble a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Prior Art
A process of fabricating an LCD generally comprises forming an LCD panel (known as a “cell process”), and assembling the LCD panel with other parts such as a light guide plate, optic films, a printed circuit board (PCB), etc. (known as a “modular process”).
The modular process generally is accomplished by an assembling device. The assembling device commonly comprises a clamp element and a test circuit. The clamp element is used for holding the LCD, so that the assembling device can assist in adhering optic films on the light guide plate and assembling the LCD panel with the light guide plate. The test circuit is used for testing the capability of the light guide plate.
The clamp element of a conventional assembling device is immovable. Thus, one kind of conventional assembling device can only hold one kind of LCD with a specific size. However, LCDs are made in many different sizes according to a wide variety of different requirements. Each time a manufacturer needs to assemble a new LCD with a different size, a new assembling device must be provided. Alternatively, an existing assembling device must be adapted so that it can be used for the new size LCD. Either way, it is inevitable that the costs of mass production are unduly inflated.
Thus, a new adaptable assembling device which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.